Stranger In My Hometown
by lizteroid
Summary: My version of Julie's strangling.


"Okay, I'm just going to put out the trash Mike, then I'm off to bed" she smiled softly to her stepfather before lifting the blue recycle box from the utility room and heading to the door to go outside. Mike headed up to bed with his new bride, well an old bride but new in the sense of their new marriage.

Julie stepped outside, it was fairly a warm night, considering it was September, the air was close even at the time of night she was outside now, past 11pm. She gently lifted the lid of the wheeled garbage trunk, not aware of the eyes on her from behind, not aware that within the next five minutes she would end up unconscious of her front lawn.

* * * * *

He had spent the last seven months back in a unit, let's face it, he had needed it. It was supposed to correct him this time, however it only made him ironically worse, he assaulted staff members, other patients and even himself. Somehow, unknown to any of the staff or security, he'd managed to escape from the correctional unit he had been housed at for those months, since it had all happened.

He set out to finish what he'd started, the sole purpose of moving to Fairview, to Wisteria Lane. And so, he spent his time traveling back to that quaint little street on which the most dangerous seemed to happen. He had her in his sights, finishing his job off, after learning some valuable news before he'd married.

Turning into the street, he got the psychotic twitches and his pupils dilated, looking to the colorful houses on each side of him, lined up like toy soldiers, keeping their occupiers safe behind their sturdy walls. His eyes fell upon each of the houses, Solis. Bolen's. Bob & Lee's. Hodge's…and then that one yellow house he despised, Delfino.

He pulled into the empty driveway of the Bolen's. Out he stepped, dressed in his sneakers, his hair askew and his gloves in the pockets of the hoodie he wore. He didn't bother to fix his flaxen hair, it was going to be under a hood anyway. Slipping the hood over his head, he suddenly felt like the Grim Reaper as he saw the sliver of light drown onto the Delfino's lawn out front.

The blonde ducked down behind the Bolen's roses, looking to see who came outside. A woman. He sneered menacingly as he stood, psyching himself for his revenge on the family. The first time it had obviously gone wrong, but now he was back, he was stronger, at least in a stronger mindset to complete his originated task.

It was that moment looking back to the earlier part of the year, when he knew he had to do this. The blonde began to run at her. The clanking of the bottles and cans into the trunk muffled the sounds of his padding feet as he charged violently up to Julie. His gloved hands encased her delicate neck, the leather scuffing across her smooth skin and it was then he realized it wasn't his target.

It was too late. Julie had began to choke, the pressure he was putting on her neck ragging groans and grunts from her collapsing throat, he loosened his grip on her when he felt her becoming heavier in his hands, knowing she was falling under the spell of unconsciousness from his dark hands. Another person he'd gotten by strangulation. She stopped making noises though her head lolled back against his shoulder, she was still awake and she glimpsed him. Gasping, she then took another assault on her throat from him and he dropped her, knowing she was finally unconscious.

Fleeing, he got back to his car, listening to the dog barking in the background. He'd boobed when Julie had looked into his paled eyes. He knew there was a chance she would not remember her assault, though, there was a per cent chance that she would. Nobody could know he was back. Back and with a vengeance.

Julie, now laying in the lawn, in the sliver of light from the kitchen. Her thoughts were processing in her brain. Her nerves buzzing with images and her senses attacked by the aggression and the fear in the air from the assault inflicted upon her body from him. Who was he? Those eyes, the blue of sky or icy sea. That face, menacing and enjoying the pain, fear and trauma the rest of the body caused to the fragile body of hers.

He had to get out of there. He had done something else. Something more in his quest to rid the Delfino's from Wisteria Lane, from his memory and to shatter their lives apart. Once again, looking back on the year he'd had, he remember the look on her child's face, in the back of that car. Could have been so callous as to take the life of a child, or leave a child without his father or mother? It had happened to him, it was only fair, his daughter. His..

"Paige. I'm not a bad father, I'm doing what's right baby, for you and for mommy. I love you, my little angel, and mommy very much, you have to keep waiting, daddy'll be with you both soon…" he said to himself, looking into his rearview mirror, into those icy eyes, the same ones Julie Mayer had seen, the same ones she would remember.

He looked to the Delfino's house, looking to Julie laying on the grass beside the garbage cans before he smirked his sinister way as he punched the gas in the car, "Dave's gonna be back, now he's gotta Dash!"


End file.
